CAMBIO DE RUTINA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La vida amorosa de William y Grell toma un giro inesperado, amor , pasión, y final feliz, GRELLIAM, lemon , lemon, lemon, R18


_**R18 MI NUEVO FIC SIIII DESPUÉS DE PERDER LA INSPIRACIÓN ESTA HA VUELTO A MI, ADVERTENCIA, ALTO CONTENIDO DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y MALAS PALABRAS, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, HE PROCURADO NO CAER EN LA VULGARIDAD, YA SABEN, MIS LEMONES NO SON MUY BUENOS TT_TT. PERO TRATO DE ESFORZARME ESTE FIC CONTIENE UN GRELL SEME Y UN WILL UKE, YA SABEN, SOY GRELLIAM DE HUESO COLORADO JAJAJA NO PUEDO EVITARLO, SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN, NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE DE TRAUMAS JAJAJAJA. GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**ya que son shinigamis y viven muchos años esta historia es en tiempos modernos mas no es un mundo alterno. también me inspire en el doujinshi "love prision" **_

* * *

_**"TRABAJO DE OFICINA"**_

William estaba sentado tras de su escritorio, concentrado en sus papeles, en ese momento entro un pelirrojo extravagante sin llamar a la puerta, "Grell Sutcliff".

**_-¿Estas ocupado Will cariño?.-_** pregunto el pelirrojo mientras entraba a la oficina y tomaba asiento.

**_-Sutcliff, no puedes comer en horas de trabajo.-_** el gerente reprendió a su empleado pues el pelirrojo traía en las manos un delicioso budín, el cual comía de forma sensual para corromper a su jefe, pero William suspiro y siguió en su trabajo.

**_ -Sutcliff, ven aquí, necesito que leas esto y me digas si lo entiendes._**- William redactaba un documento en su computadora.

_**-¿Eh?.**_- Grell se sorprendió un poco pero igual se levanto y acerco el rostro al monitor.

**_-Levántate y ven a sentarte aquí.-_**, dijo William arrimando su silla a un lado para hacer espacio para su subordinado.

Grell dejo a un lado su postre y avanzo hacia su jefe, el gerente estiro la mano para tomar la del pelirrojo y jalearlo para que se sentase en sus piernas, una vez en el regazo de su amado Grell comenzó a leer el documento en la pantalla.

_**-Will, ¿para que quieres que lea esto?**_

_**-Necesito saber si es lo suficientemente claro para que lo entiendan los idiotas.-** _dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de triunfo al burlarse de su empleado.

_**-William, eres un grosero, como te atreves a insultar a una dama.**_- Grell intento levantarse del regazo de su jefe pero este lo abrazo por la cintura impidiendo que se levantara.

**_-Sigue leyendo.-_ **ordeno William mientras comenzaba a oler y acariciar esa cabellera rojiza, _"era tan suave y hermosa, olía tan bien, seguramente Grell gasta mucho dinero en tratamientos para el cabello", _el gerente hizo a un lado la mata de cabello y comenzó a oler y a besar el cuello de su amante.

_**-¿Te gusta?.-** _pregunto en tono sensual al oído del pelirrojo lamiéndolo un poco a la vez que acariciaba sus muslos acercándose a su entrepierna y arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer y excitación de los labios carnosos de Grell.

**_-Oh Will...- _**Grell comenzó a mecerse sobre el regazo de su amante provocando que este también se excitara.

William comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Grell, empezando por el cinturón, bajo la cremallera y metió la mano en ese orificio, el moreno comenzó un masaje en la creciente excitación del pelirrojo, William le indico a su amante ponerse de pie, comenzó a desvestirle, retiro su amado saco rojo, desabrocho su chaleco y su camisa, frotando su pecho y hombros mientras lo hacia, y deslizo sus pantalones por esas delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas, William se quedo observando la ropa interior de encaje, iba totalmente en contra de las normas de vestimenta de la oficina, pero no podía negar lo bien que le lucían a su amante, William comenzó a besar y lamer el vientre de Grell, bajo a los huesos de la cadera y los mordió suavemente, amaba ese pequeño, delgado y delicado cuerpo frente a el. El gerente tomo la pequeña prenda entre sus dedos y la deslizo hasta retirarla por completo del cuerpo de Grell, el pelirrojo estaba completamente sonrojado, no siempre tenían sexo en la oficina pues estaba en contra de los usos permitidos de las aulas de trabajo. William le dio la vuelta a su amante dejando su espalda frente a el y se inclino para besar su trasero, mientras lo acariciaba era tan firme y suave, de pronto William no pudo resistirse a darle una mordida a ese firme trozo de carne blanca provocando que Grell gritara de dolor y placer, más placer que otra cosa.

**_-Vamos Will, te necesito.-_** dijo Grell en tono suplicante.

**_-Por favor, se que tu también lo deseas.-_**El pelirrojo se recostó boca abajo en el escritorio de William contoneando se frente a su amante, Grell comenzó a lamer tres de sus dedos para lubricarlos y comenzar a prepararse el mismo.

Era una vista demasiado excitante para William, era lujuriosa vulgar y sensual a la vez, Grell gemía al tacto de sus dedos, uno por uno dilatando su entrada para algo más grande que sus delgados dedos, pronto William no se podo resistir más, se desabrocho los pantalones dejándolos caer por lo largo de sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo y comenzó a darse placer el mismo, Grell termino su trabajo e incito a su amante a penetrarlo, moviendo el trasero como un gato, William lo penetro de una sola vez sin darle tiempo a ajustarse a su tamaño, Grell grito, no se esperaba esa intromisión tan rápido, William comenzó con las embestidas con movimientos violentos provocando que el mueble se moviera unos centímetros de su lugar original, Grell se aferro a la orilla del escritorio encajando sus rojas uñas en la madera fina, estaban demasiado concentrados en su actividad, pero de pronto el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, alguien quería entrar.

_**-Señor Spears, ¿esta muy ocupado?, necesito que firme unos documentos.-**_ era la secretaria del gerente, "esa mujer sin modales"

**_-Regrese en media hora, estoy arreglando unos asuntos con el señor Sutcliff.-_** William trato de sonar tranquilo pero en verdad estaba muy agitado por lo que estaba haciendo ademas de molesto, por eso no le gustaba el sexo en la oficina, era peligroso.

**_-Solo media hora.-_** dijo Grell haciendo un puchero.

**_-Pero señor Spears, es muy importante.-_** la mujer insistía tratando de abrir la puerta.

**_-Haz que se valla.-_** dijo el pelirrojo ya molesto, _"¿como se atrevía esa mujer a desobedecer a su Will?"_

William, sin dejar de complacer a su amante tomo su guadaña y la apunto hacia la puerta atorando la para que la mujer no pudiera entrar y volvió a hablar.

**_-Vuelva en una hora!.-_** grito en tono molesto pero por fin la secretaria se fue.

Después de que se escucho el sonido de los tacones de la mujer alejándose lo que vino después fueron los gemidos de placer del pelirrojo, de verdad no podía mantenerse callado.

William pudo escuchar que Grell ya no hacia ningún ruido, alzo la mira y pudo ver que Grell ya estaba comiendo otra vez durante el sexo, esto lo molesto y le dio una fuerte nalgada.

_**-Deja de comer.- **_exigió el gerente después de golpear a su amante en el trasero, provocando que este gritara de dolor y soltara su bocadillo dejándolo caer al suelo.

**_-Will, se callo mi pudin.-_** dijo Grell haciendo un mohín

**_-Oh William, William!.-_**pronto los gemidos regresaron a invadir la oficina.

**_-Will, eres tan bueno!_**

**_-Oh! Dios!_**

**_-Solo llámame William.- _**dijo el gerente burlándose de su propia broma.

La hora del almuerzo ya casi se terminaba, y aunque no quería tenia que terminar con Grell ya!, aun tenia mucho trabajo.

William tomo el miembro del hombre que yacía bajo el y comenzó a bombearlo con rapidez arrancando a un más gritos de placer. El moreno estaba listo, cerca de su orgasmo tan deseado, salio del pelirrojo provocando su molestia absoluta.

_**-William!, ¿que estas haciendo?**_

_**-Grell, no puedo hacerlo dentro de ti, aun tienes trabajo de campo.-**_ explico William

**_-Por favor Will, te quiero dentro, nadie lo notara, mi gabardina me tapa bien._**- Grell hizo un puchero lindo y convenció a su amante.

William volvió a penetrar a su amante rojo y comenzó nuevamente las envestidas, pronto ambos llegaron a su tan deseado clímax. William salio del pelirrojo no sin antes besar su espalda, ambos estaban jadeantes y muy acalorados, William se reincorporo y se arreglo su ropa, levanto a su amante del escritorio, pudo ver que las caderas del hombre estaban marcadas por la madera del mueble y toda su documentación estaba arruinada, los papeles tenían silaba y sudor del pelirrojo, William frunció el ceño y Grell lo noto.

**_-Vamos cariño, la marca de Grell es la marca del amor.-_** dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su jefe.

William se presiono el puente de la nariz, quería evitar un nuevo dolor de cabeza y comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones, tomo un pañuelo y limpio el cuerpo de Grell que tenia la evidencia de sus actos inmorales, cuando termino comenzó a vestir al pelirrojo, acomodo toda su ropa y ajusto la pajarita a rayas de este, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta de que toda la vestimenta del hombre era en contra de las reglas del uniforme, _"si fuera cualquier otro empleado ya estaría sancionado con una reducción de salario_". El gerente llego a la gabardina roja, como odiaba esa prenda, no entendía porque después de tantos años Grell seguía conservando ese trapo viejo y pasado de moda, más que cualquier otra cosa William odiaba el origen de la prenda, _"Madam Red" , _el moreno termino de alistar a su subordinado y lo mando a trabajar.

**_-Will, ¿vendrás a casa esta noche?, quiero mostrarte algo.-_** dijo el pelirrojo con un dedo en sus labios, quería parecer inocente.

**_-No lo se Grell, tal vez si cumplieras con tu trabajo yo no tendría horas extra y podría gozar de una vida social normal.-_** fue la única respuesta de William.

Grell se despidió de su amante y salio de la oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta le mando un beso y la guiño el ojo. William pudo escuchar que el pelirrojo hablaba con alguien afuera, después de un rato escucho el ruido de sus tacones golpear el mármol del piso y alejarse, segundos después Eric Slingby entro a la oficina aplaudiendo, tenia una sonrisa burlona.

**_-¿Cual es la gracia Slingby?.-_** cuestiono William molesto.

**_-¿Sabes Spears?, que la puerta este cerrada no significa que las paredes son a prueba de ruido.-_** contesto Eric con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, todo el piso había escuchado los gemidos de Grell.

William tomo su guadaña y golpeo a su empleado en la cabeza.

**_-Vaya Spears, parece que el sexo no cambia tu mal carácter -_** dijo Eric y salio corriendo para evitar un castigo vengativo por parte de su jefe.

* * *

**_"SADOMASOQUISTA"_**

William tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio de su oficina cerrándola con llave, su turno ya había terminado y quería irse antes de que cualquier novato o subordinado llegara con sus preguntas tontas a quitarle el tiempo, esta noche iría con Grell, paso a su casa y se dio una ducha para relajarse, cuando termino de arreglarse se dirigió al departamento del pelirrojo, no estaba muy lejos, cuando llego entro sin llamar, Grell le había dado una llave por si decidía visitarlo por la noche, hace 100 años si alguien le preguntara a Spears si mantendría una relación con su empleado, el Gerente habría atravesado la cabeza del interrogante, y ahora aquí estaba, manteniendo una relación relativamente secreta aunque era el secreto a voces que eran amantes.

William abrió la puerta y entro, todo estaba obscuro, avanzo hasta la recamara de su amante y ahí estaba Grell recién salido de la ducha, su cabello escurría agua en el suelo, el pelirrojo tenia un atuendo extraño, una pijama a rayas blancas y negras, le quedaba algo grande.

**_-Will, si viniste.-_** Grell salto y abrazo a su amado, estaba muy contento de verlo.

**_-Vamos a jugar Will, yo seré el inocente prisionero y tu seras el malvado guardia.-_ **el pelirrojo le entrego a su amante unas esposas y un gorro de policía, William no entendía de donde sacaba Grell esas ideas extrañas.

**_-Vamos Will, no me hagas esperar, soy un prisionero muy malo.-_** Grell se recostó en la cama y hacia girar una de las esposas en su dedo.

William suspiro y se sentó junto al pelirrojo, tomo sus muñecas y lo esposo a la cabecera de la cama, Grell gemía para provocarlo cada vez más. William se subió a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a besar su cuello, acariciaba sus costillas, Grell era muy delgado, eso no le agradaba a William, pero _"¿como convencer a una "mujer" de que ya es perfecta?" _, William despojo a su amante de su ropa y noto algo inusual en su vientre.

**_-¿Que es esto?.-_ **pregunto el moreno tocando el adorno en el ombligo de Grell.

**_-¿Eso?, oh es cortesía de Eric.-_** dijo el pelirrojo acariciando su vientre, era una perforación, un pequeño brillante rojo.

Después de esa nueva sorpresa William comenzó a prepararlo, Grell se retorcía bajo su toque, en esta ocasión William utilizó un gel que compro, era más eficiente que la saliva, al moreno le sorprendió lo avanzados e ingeniosos eran los humanos en estos días. Una vez listo William comenzó a burlarse de el, rozando su entrada con su miembro.

**_-Wiiilliiiaaam, deja de jugar._**- se quejo Grell empujando su trasero contra el miembro tratando de hacerlo entrar.

William penetro lentamente a su amante, era tan estrecho y cálido, el moreno de verdad amaba hacer el amor con Grell, por que ellos hacían el amor, no era solo sexo sin sentido, William amaba a Grell a pesar de que este era un coqueto, extravagante, William estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Grell hablo.

**_-Will cariño, en mi cómoda hay una fusta, ¿ podrías traerla?.-_** dijo Grell sonrojado. William se impresiono por la solicitud de su amante.

**_-Anda Will, que es de un guardia sin su arma.-_** dijo Grell, William se levanto muy a su pesar, no quería abandonar esa cavidad tan deliciosa y fue hacia donde estaba la fusta, el "guardia" regreso con su amante y comenzó a embestirla nuevamente, tenia la fusta en la mano, pero no quería usarla, _"¿como atreverse a golpear a un indefenso Grell?"_ claro que lo había golpeado antes, pero esto es muy distinto.

**_-William, esta bien, se que soy una dama, pero nunca dije que era de las del tipo bueno.-_ **dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes filosos.

El moreno suspiro y azoto el vientre de su amante dejando una gran marca rojiza que muy pronto se torno morada, Grell grito de éxtasis, de verdad lo disfrutaba, pero el quería más.

**_-Señor guardia, si me suelta puedo hacer cosas muy buenas para usted._**- dijo Grell relamiéndose los labios. William se levanto de la cama nuevamente, lo soltó y pudo ver que sus muñecas ya estaban sangrando, _"¿como este hombre podía disfrutar del dolor de tal manera?"_

Una vez suelto el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo frente a su amante e introdujo su miembro en su boca, dándole placer a su amante, pero su hombre ya no estaba cumpliendo con su función de policía abusivo.

_**-Will, imagina que me encontraste con Sebas-chan.-**_ dijo Grell, ante este comentario William enfureció y comenzó a azotar nuevamente a su amante, golpeando con la fusta sus piernas y su trasero.

**_ -No vuelvas a decir ese nombre en mi presencia.-_ **William tomo los labios del pelirrojo entre su dedo indice y pulgar y los presiono fuertemente mientras lo amenazaba y golpeaba, _"después de tantos años esa alimaña seguía en sus pensamientos"_ eso era imperdonable. El moreno tomo a su amante por el cabello, lo alzo y lo subió a la cama de nuevo, si quería un guardia abusivo lo tendría.

**_-Oh si William!.-_ **Grell estaba perdido en placer, de verdad disfrutaba de que su amante lo tratara de tal forma violenta, afortunadamente eran shinigamis, pues de ser humano seguramente ya abría muerto por las heridas y los golpes proporcionados en tantas cesiones sadomasoquistas.

El moreno subió a la cama, se estaba acomodando entre las piernas de su amante pero el masoquista pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre el, le dio un beso apasionado mordiendo el labio inferior de su amante extrayendo algo de sangre, William gimió de dolor, Grell beso la linea de su mandíbula y bajo por el cuello dejando marcas de amor en su camino, lamió la clavícula de William y bajo a sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordisqueandolos solo un poco y muy suavemente para no herirlo de nuevo. Grell lamió el musculoso abdomen de su amante, _"sorprendente como un hombre de oficina poseía tal cuerpo escultural". _Por fin, después de dejar un camino brilloso de saliva llego al palpitante miembro de su amante, el pelirrojo comenzó con pequeños besos tiernos de arriba hacia abajo, después lamiendo todo lo largo como si se tratase de una paleta, cuando llego a la cabeza rosada la presiono con sus labios y jugo con ella y su lengua, William estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo, tomo unos mechones rojos entre sus dedos y acelero los movimientos de Grell, pronto William no pudo resistirse más y arrojo su semilla dentro de la boca de su rojo amante, Grell trago todo, se relamió los labios y sonrió,

_**-Gracias Will.-**_ Grell se recostó a un lado de William y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**_-¿Porque?.-_** William pregunto.

**_-Viniste.-_** dijo abrazando a su amante.

William abrazo a Grell y le dio un beso en la frente, pronto el sueño los venció aparentemente.

**_-William.-_** Grell dijo como un susurro.

_**-Will, ¿ preferirías que yo fuese mujer?.- **_Pregunto el pelirrojo.

**_-¿Mmh?...-_ **William despertó.

**_-¿No piensas dejarme dormir Grell?_**

**_-Contéstame William._**

**_-Realmente no me importa Grell, ya duérmete.- _**Hablo el moreno y se acurruco mas junto a su amante abrazándolo.

A la mañana siguiente William despertó, al abrir los ojos se sintió muy feliz, había pasado la noche con su amado pelirrojo. El moreno se levanto, se coloco sus gafas y aprecio mejor el cuerpo de su amante, su alegría se desvaneció pronto cuando vio ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo lleno de moretones, William se froto las sienes, un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con venir.

_**-Levántate Grell.-**_ William despertó a su pelirrojo y se levanto de la cama, entro al cuarto de baño.

**_-¿Que pasa William?.-_** Grell se froto los ojos y bostezo.

William regreso, tenia en sus manos unas gazas y desinfectante, se arrodillo frente a Grell y comenzó a limpiar y curar las heridas del pelirrojo, Grell se ruborizo de inmediato, William era tan dulce con el.

_**-No te preocupes Will, no me dolió tanto, cuando eres tu no me duele, todo es perfecto.-**_ Grell acaricio el rostro de su amado.

* * *

**_"MI BELLA DAMA"_**

William no sabia como llego a esta situación, estaba en el baño frente a un espejo mirándose, _"¿porque accedió a jugar a esto?" _William T. Spears, el gerente de la división de Londres, todo un "hombre", porque el no era homosexual, no, el era un hombre hecho y derecho, después de todo Grell era mujer ¿no?, tantos siglos jactándose de su feminidad.

Pero el día de hoy este hombre, William se encontraba vestido con un traje de mucama francesa, "todo por amor", quería complacer a su amante, ya que no quería casarse aun lo único que le quedaba era complacer sus fantasías, Grell quería ser el "hombre" en esta ocasión, aunque le gustaba ser la dama en apuros también disfrutaba de ser el dominante, y William haría lo que sea para evitar que su amante se busque una relación con algún sucio humano otra vez.

William se examino en el espejo un gran rato, _"increíble como Grell podía lucir también esas prendas y parecer una mujer"_, muy distinto a William, el gerente era obvia su masculinidad, su cuerpo varonil no ajustaba con esa ropa pequeña y coqueta, y aunque haría lo que sea por Grell el no se depilaría no es que fuera un hombre con mucho vello pero no era tan lampiño como su amante rojo, William nunca entendió a las mujeres y su amor por el dolor, primero los corsés, luego los tacones y ahora depilarse con cera el cuerpo, el había visto a Grell hacerlo y le parecía muy doloroso aunque dejaba la piel de su amante exquisita. William suspiro y salio del baño, afuera en la cama un varonil Grell Sutcliff lo esperaba, vestía de traje negro, muy formal y su cabello atado, el pelirrojo bien podía pasar una bella mujer o por un apuesto hombre, era el andrógino perfecto.

**_-Que hermosa sirvienta.-_ **dijo Grell con una sonrisa maliciosa y estirando la mano para tomar la de su _"criada"_.

La sirvienta se recostó en la cama aunque no muy feliz, William se arrepentiría de esto, ahora era tan vulnerable en manos del loco pelirrojo.

Grell estaba maravillado con su _"nueva amante"_, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente para su_ "mujer", _se desnudo por completo, solo se dejo la corbata, pronto el pelirrojo se subió a la cama y separo las piernas del moreno, todo era tan divertido para el, Grell acariciaba las piernas de su sirvienta.

Grell se acerco a la cara de su amante a horcajadas.

**_-Abre la boca.-_** ordeno el pelirrojo, William volteo la cara no se humillaría así, perdería por completo el poco respeto que el pelirrojo aun le guardaba.

**_-Abre la boca te dije.-_** Grell jalo de los cabellos a William haciéndolo gritar y en ese momento este abrió la boca para ser profanada por el miembro de Grell.

**_-Cariño, no quiero lastimarte, pero eres mi sirvienta y debes obedecer me.-_** Grell acaricio el rostro de su amante y comenzó a moverse.

**_-Oh William, yo sabia que esa boca tuya servia para más que solo gritarme.-_** Grell estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

William hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y saco el miembro de su boca y hablo.

**_-Sí vas a terminar lo harás en otro lado Sutcliff, yo soy tu jefe.-_** William ya no estaba tan feliz.

Grell frunció el ceño, esto no era parte del plan.

**_-No eres "divertida" Will.-_ **Grell hizo un mohín y se alejo del rostro de William.

**_-Una virgen.-_** se relamió los labios el sádico pelirrojo.

**_-No te preocupes, no te va a doler... mucho.-_** dijo el pelirrojo mientras se untaba los dedos con el lubricante. Pronto comenzó a burlarse de la entrada de su amante, presionándola con la punta de sus dedos, intento meter un dedo muy despacio pero William era muy estrecho. El pelirrojo suspiro, _"esto seria difícil"_,

**_-Relájate Will, pronto se sentirá bien, lo prometo.-_** Grell metió el segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer tijera, William seguía muy tenso esto era realmente incomodo y algo doloroso. Después de un rato de torturarlo con sus dedos Grell por fin lo penetro, lentamente, no quería lastimar a su "mujer", Grell comenzó con lentas embestidas, pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer William gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amante pelirrojo, ambos hombres llegaron a su clímax, Grell cayó sobre el pecho de su sirvienta, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y pesadas, estaban sudados. Era increíble como Grell podía ser tan masculino como femenino definitivamente William lo disfruto al extremo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**_"LA MUERTE MÁS BELLA DEL MUNDO"_**

William y Grell tuvieron el día libre, estaban en el reino humano, la verdad en su reino no había muchas cosas para divertirse, Grell era realmente feliz, en esta milenio las mujeres eran tan delgadas y planas como una tabla ademas de andróginas, era muy difícil que la gente sospechara del verdadero genero del pelirrojo, Grell podía vestirse como mujer y nadie se daría cuenta, lamentablemente el shinigami no podía someterse a una cirugía de cambio de sexo, como explicarle a los médicos que el hombre no tiene signos vitales.

Grell estaba en una nevería comprando un helado, el pelirrojo llevaba unos pequeños shorts y un suéter grande, se veía muy lindo, para mala suerte de William, "demasiado lindo, el vendedor le estaba coqueteando,_ "si supiera que es hombre" _pensó William y sonrió para sus adentros. Pronto regreso Grell y se sentó junto a su amante.

**_-Grell, ¿siempre estarás conmigo?.-_** pregunto el moreno

**_-Por supuesto Will, ¿por que preguntas eso?.-_** dijo Grell.

**_-¿Aunque me vuelva un viejo gruñón y amargado?_**

**_-Ya eres así cariño,.- _**Grell dijo y le dio un beso a su compañero.

**_-¿Y sí yo me hago vieja y arrugada me seguirás amando?.-_ **pregunto Grell

**_-Nosotros no envejecemos Grell._**- contesto William sonriendo le al pelirrojo.

_**-Siempre estaremos juntos Will, la eternidad no nos alcanzara para amarnos.-**_ Grell se abrazo más fuerte a su amante.

_**-Siempre.-**_ contesto William.

William abrazo a su pelirrojo y suspiro, definitivamente podría morir en paz, era realmente feliz, seria la muerte más bella del mundo.


End file.
